Early Risers
by Little Blue Owl
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven weren't really that different after all.


Disclaimer: If Teen Titans were mine, the spinoff series would have already begun. Thus, it is not.

Early Risers

Raven walked out of her room to the tower kitchen. The dark hallways and silent main room alerted her that she was all alone as usual. Meaning to get herself a cup of tea, she padded over to the cabinet to pull a mug off of one of the shelves.

She wondered how everyone else could sleep so late in the day. Raven preferred to wake early as to get some private time to think and get acquainted with the day. It was a time to let herself go and feel no emotions but peace.

Raven took her finished brew from to counter and moved across the floor to the hallways again. She softly walked across the paths to the stairs, yearning to see the rooftop view. The ocean that surrounded the town was a cool blue body in the morning, still and calming, letting the town wake up in the distance.

Raven softly climbed up the stairs to the top of the Titan's Tower, yawning ever-so-slightly as she approached the cold air. She let the morning engulf her and the darkness take hold of her body. The sun was pulling itself over the horizon, taking away the fear and unrest of nighttime.

Raven lifted herself to the air and set her mug down on the ground, meditating as she could feel at peace. With closed eyes she rested her mind.

As the sun continued on its path through the sky Raven continued to sit in peace. The morning held joy and serenity for anyone who passed.

A sudden breeze startled Raven into falling from her position in the air. Falling onto the ground and mumbling she looked up to see a little green bird fly in from the Tower.

Raven moved toward the ledge around the edge of the roof, watching the bird turn into a short boy next to her. He gave her a nervous smile as he sat down by her, his windswept green hair messy as always.

"What are you doing awake at this hour?" Raven asked, knowing the boy had a tendency of not waking up until late in the day.

"Sometimes when I can't sleep I just go up here and fly around for a bit to calm me down," he replied.

Raven nodded. She understood well. She had just never pictured Beast Boy as the type to wake up early.

Letting him sit by her, she looked over at the city. Curiosity poked at her slightly, but not wanting to clear the silence, she kept quiet.

Minutes passed until Beast Boy turned to her and said, "I never got to ask you the same question: what are you doing up here?"

Raven replied flatly, annoyed at this inquiry. "It's calming."

"Ah," Beast Boy replied. He looked torn for a moment before deciding to speak. "Did you come up here to be alone?"

Raven paused. "Yes, I suppose. It's relaxing, and I have to meditate to keep my powers under control."

Beast Boy nodded. He knew, like everyone else, about Raven's emotionally-based powers. If she didn't get peace, well, he thought, some pretty bad things could happen.

Raven retained her floating position from before and continued murmuring quietly. Beast Boy watched her with subtle interest from the ledge.

The sun was dragging itself up, further slightly every moment. It was just peeking above the horizon.

Beast Boy turned into a little dark bird and quietly perched there on her shoulder. Raven looked to her side, not falling or stumbling, just curious, and saw his small body there perched in peace.

Sighing, she continued her calming method and Beast Boy made a gurgling noise that Raven assumed was laughter. She tipped her shoulder sideways to the ground, causing him to ungracefully tumble to the floor.

Beast Boy morphed back into a human. "Ouch." He rubbed his back.

Raven kept her eyes closed with irritation. Leveling out her feelings, she spoke a question to him.

"Why couldn't you sleep, anyway?"

Beast Boy looked annoyed in remembrance. "Robin was up all night doing some research and Starfire wouldn't quit bothering him to get some rest. They kept arguing like that for a while before I just tried to go to sleep myself, but I just couldn't."

Raven thought. "Why couldn't you? Were you thinking about something?"

Beast Boy's eyes got distant, though Raven's never turning gaze didn't catch them.

"I was just, I don't want to talk about it."

Raven opened her eyes a small amount. She stayed unresponsive for a while, giving him space to think. Then she spoke.

"Terra?"

Beast Boy sat down. "Yeah."

Raven knew how it felt. She had been in that situation before, with that cursed dragon from the book. "You're not the only one, you know," she said, hoping he would pick up her meaning.

"I guess." Beast Boy knew the problem. He still kinda felt bad about being mean to her before that incident.

"It will be okay in time. For now, you should just relax. I'm sure that arguing you heard last night will get you tired later, anyway."

Beast Boy laughed. Raven smirked.

Beast Boy's smile didn't last long. "But I can't just forget about her. She meant a lot to me."

Raven didn't really have empathy to that part of his situation. This problem wasn't something she was adept with.

"I don't know, Beast Boy. Maybe she'll come back someday." She paused. "If not, we'll still be here. We'll still be friends."

Beast Boy smiled.

"Thanks, Raven. It means a lot."

Raven smiled at him in comfort, letting his green feathers once again rustle on top of her shoulder.

AN: I suppose that if you wish, this could be romantic, but really this is far more friendship and bonding to me. It might've been meant to ACTUALLY be romance, but you can't control where your emotions go. This is my honestly true take on these two characters, as I don't actually see the full potential of the relationship. I ship Beast Boy with Terra completely at the current moment, though my "honest opinion" about Beast Boy and Raven changes about every few days.


End file.
